Electrin Kinnman
ELECTRIN KINNMAN BELONGS TO MangoSmoothie06. DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. Tribute Form Name: Electrin “Rin” Kinnman Alias: Ace/Acer (by his peers) Age: 14 Gender: Male District: 3 Starsign: Aquarius Appearance: Short brown hair that’s sort of wavy, pale skin, blue rectangular glasses. He’s short-ish for his height, but skinny. His eyes are black as night. Personality: Very focused and can get his mind really stuck into doing something. He loves to learn, and will often boast about his knowledge to others, which annoys people. He can be a bit of a show-off, but he’s generally a smart, quick-thinker. Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped What They Think Of The Games: He thinks of them as time-consuming, as people could be doing something productive, like researching about medicine and trying to revive the Earth so more people could live on it. Reaping Outfit: Dark brown turtleneck with a pair of white jeans and black shoes. His hair isn’t gelled back or anything, but it is combed. Interview Angle: Electrin will probably boast about how intelligent he is tbh. Games Strategy: Just before the Bloodbath starts, Rin will assess the Arena to see if he should run into the Cornucopia or not. If he thinks the people around him could kill him, he’ll run away. If he thinks he has a good chance, and there’s something close by, he’ll grab that close thing and then run off into a secluded area. He’ll probably only run for about 1 hour, with breaks between, before getting too tired and having to stop. He’ll look for a good source of water, then try and find edible plants to eat. If he has a weapon, he’ll use that as both defence and to hunt. If he hears people, he’ll run into the closest bush/cave, but he’ll try and hide his tracks first, or change them into a different direction so his potential attackers will be misguided. Strengths: His wits, knowledge of plants & mutts, he’s not bad at tying knots Weaknesses: He’s not very strong, he’s not very charming and he’s not a great runner Weapons: (other than his wits) Snares, Knife, Kunai Fears: Getting electrocuted (read his backstory for why) Token: A slightly rusted shard of metal Alliance: Loner Backstory Rin was born in the middle-to-lower class section of District 3. His mother is an inventor and his father is a teacher. They earn a good enough pay to get food and pay for shelter, but when Rin was 12, he had to take tesserae because his parents were broke for a while. Rin’s parents had always been encouraging him to read about not only science, but about the Hunger Games and how to survive, just in case Rin got reaped. Rin loved reading anyways, so even if his parents hadn’t asked him to read the books, he would anyways. Once Rin turned 8, he was allowed to work, so he took up a job where he had to fix broken circuits and make sure that the wires would allow electricity to pass through him. Once, when he was working, he touched the live wire and got electrocuted. He’s done that around 4 times, causing him to develop a fear of getting electrocuted (but thankfully, he hasn’t gotten any long-term damage from the shocks, since they were minor shocks) Rin does exceptionally well in nearly all of his subjects. Keyword: Nearly all. He gets average-to-low grades for English, which he’s really ashamed of. If someone asked him about English, he’d lie and say he aces it just to make himself look better. His peers all call Rin “Ace” or “Acer” because of how he’s a top student, which makes Rin feel very proud, so he likes to make a big deal out of it. Sometimes, when people say “Ace,” they intend to be hurtful, but Rin sees it as a compliment. Rin has a crush on one of the sportiest boys in District 3, Zap. He gets really nervous when Zap walks past him, and once when he complimented on Rin’s knowledge, said Rin blushed profusely. Relationships Mother, Father, Zap (Crush) Etymology Electrin's first name is like electricity, used for technology. Kinnman was a random last name, originally Kindman. Trivia -His first name was first either going to be Electrin/Rin or Ace, but I liked them both, so I decided to make “Ace” his nickname by his peers (which contributes to his ego I guess, so) Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 3 Category:Male Category:Reaped Category:14 year olds